


Victory

by Ashling



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jeopardy! (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Someone from the Nine-Nine goes on Jeopardy.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



> Happy MFD, baseballchica03! That was a fun prompt.

“After playing Sergeant Al Powell in the Die Hard movie series, actor Reginald VelJohnson was constantly given  _ this _ Hostess delicacy in reference to his role. Thirty seconds, ladies. Good luck,” Alex Trebek said.

Sitting forward on the edge of the sofa, lit weirdly in the bluish light of the TV screen, Jake appeared completely transfixed by the sight of three women scribbling. 

“You look like a serial killer,” Rosa said.

Jake said nothing. 

A moment later, Terry came into the apartment, bearing a bag full of drinks, chips, and other goodies. Upon seeing Jake, he paused. “Rosa?” 

Rosa grabbed a beer bottle, opened it by bashing it on the edge of the coffee table, and leaned back. “He’ll be fine.” 

“And now,” Alex Trebek said, “Our thirty seconds are up. Let’s start with you, Amy Santiago.”

Dead silence, except for the faint sound of Rosa drinking.  

“And her response was...Twinkies.” 

Jake threw back his head and screamed so loudly that it drowned out the television, including Alex Trebek’s addition of, “That is correct.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Terry said. He had to nearly shout it. Jake’s screaming hadn’t stopped.

“He’s happy,” Rosa said. 

“There’s such a thing as too happy, right?” 

“It’s better than before. He was so anxious, he bit a takeout spoon in half on accident.”

Finally, Jake’s scream ended.

“He knows the Jeopardy finale won’t be on for at least two more hours, right?” said Terry.

“Yup,” said Rosa.

Jake reached for the remote control and hit rewind.

“He’s like a baby with a pacifier,” said Rosa. “It’s the only thing that soothes him.”

Onscreen, Alex Trebek began, “After playing Sergeant Al Powell in the Die Hard movie series…”

Terry took the bottle Rosa offered him, leaned back, and settled in for a long night.


End file.
